


Frangipani

by ametrine (proshyy)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, M/M, makeouts and implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proshyy/pseuds/ametrine
Summary: Rei looks up, and now he can finally see Rin’s proud smile. His green and silver scarf sticks out like a sore thumb in the midst of blues and bronzes- expecting the Slytherin Head Boy to let go of his House pride, even to cheer on his Seeker boyfriend, is like expecting a Flobberworm to breathe fire after all.(reposted old fic from 2014)
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Frangipani

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic for derasorea for the 2014 rinrei christmas exchange (the prompt was "hogwarts au with slytheRIN and REIvenclaw" lol)! moving it here from tumblr for archive purposes.

Rei dismounts his broomstick and turns to the stands. The audience is a flurry of blue, Ravenclaw’s eagle soaring high above their heads. Rei thinks he can see a telltale flash of green within the blue chaos, but before he can look closer he feels a hand on his back. Captain Sera pulls him into a suffocating group hug and suddenly Rei is struggling to evade headlocks and noogies; Ravenclaw may have a reputation for being uptight and snobby but the Quidditch team could certainly benefit from a lesson in more subdued expressions of affection.

Sera turns to the defeated team captain for the customary post-game handshake, so Rei offers a hand to the Hufflepuff Seeker as well. Nitori Aiichirou’s yellow robes are disheveled and stained with grass and his face is red from exertion, but his smile is blindingly earnest all the same.

“You were incredible, Ryugazaki-kun!” he gushes, his eyes positively sparkling. “That last dive was flawless, I never stood a chance!”

Rei feels like he should disagree, somehow. Nitori’s form has improved considerably over the last few months. While his slight frame had always given him an advantage in terms of speed- ideal Seeker material, really- recently there has been a newfound confidence in his bearing, a certain ease in his interactions with his teammates. While he had always had a reputation for being hardworking, his promotion to a regular member of the Hufflepuff team a year ago has shown outstanding results, and Rei would be a fool to not watch his back while opposing him. Rei has heard rumours of the ingénue being coached by Slytherin’s retired Seeker Yamazaki Sousuke, and actually facing him makes him reconsider how valid those rumours could actually be. For a House that is renowned for its standoffishness Slytherin’s Quidditch players sure seem invested in the wellbeing of underclassmen from other Houses. Rei quickly erases any resurfacing memory of late night flying lessons from a certain team captain slash Head Boy from his mind before the entire school can witness his red cheeks or his goofy (Nagisa likes to tease him by calling it “lovestruck”, how asinine) grin.

He waves Nitori off after five minutes of niceties and walks over to the stands amid fanfare and loud cheers of his name. He looks up, and now he can finally see Rin’s proud smile. His green and silver scarf sticks out like a sore thumb in the midst of blues and bronzes- expecting the Slytherin Head Boy to let go of his House pride, even to cheer on his boyfriend, is like expecting a Flobberworm to breathe fire after all.

Rin keeps sending him covert looks while he accepts his House’s congratulations, and Rei can feel the tips of his ears slowly heating up. He knows exactly what those looks mean, and _really Rin-san? Now?_ Gou sends him a knowing smile from Rin’s side and he turns his head around quickly, trying to hide his blush.

He has only managed to extricate himself from a seventh-year’s vice grip when he turns around and notices Rin’s absence. Gou walks up to him looking like she is stifling a laugh and hands him a piece of parchment. The scrawl on it says _“Our place, don’t take too long. Frangipani.”_

“I can take everyone back to the common room by myself, Rei-kun,” Gou taps her Prefect badge for emphasis. “I can give you twenty-five minutes before everyone starts looking for you. Maybe thirty, if the Hufflepuffs feel well enough to hold that party they promised.”

“Gou-san,” Rei attempts to protest, if only to avoid the snide remarks that are sure to follow the next day. He opens his mouth, thinks about what the offer entails exactly, and closes it soundly.

He pretends he doesn’t notice the soft snorts that follow all around as he sprints into the castle.

The castle is empty as it only ever is on Quidditch days. Rei makes it to the fifth floor in record time without being accosted by poltergeists or meddling portraits or missing steps in the staircase, and finds Rin leaning on the wall beside Boris the Bewildered’s statue.

“Your theatrics are getting out of hand,” he hisses after he catches his breath. “This is the furthest from subtle we could possibly _get_ -”

“Sousuke’s handling the Slytherins right now, Gou says she can take care of the Ravenclaws for a while, everyone’s going to their dorms, the castle is practically empty and,” Rin leans in close, “you just beat Hufflepuff by 180 points _and_ pulled off your first in-game Wronski Feint.”

Trust Rin to be turned on by Quidditch. Trust Rei to follow his example.

“I am a fast learner, after all,” he whispers against Rin’s mouth and has him pinned against the wall before he has a chance to respond; Rin pulls him closer by the hair, his other hand clutching the sweat-stained blue material at his back.

There is a slight desperation to Rin’s kisses nowadays, like he’s trying to make the best of the next few months, their encounters ending with bruised lips and tell-tale marks more often than not. Rei knows they should talk about it soon, the fact that Rin will be going to Australia or Bulgaria or wherever the scouts take him after the school year ends, that he is going to pour all his Slytherin drive into getting the position on the Japanese national team like he has been gushing about since he was the bright-eyed second-year Rei had first met, that Rei will be spending his seventh year in Britain just like all the years before, gathering his N.E.W.T.s. For the third time in a week, Rei wonders if Rin is thinking of ending this thing they’ve built after he graduates, whether Rin believes Rei himself wants it to end. For Rei, the mere thought of leaving the last year of secret glances and covert handholding and Hogsmeade rendezvous behind as a fond school memory is unimaginable.

There are so many things they need to talk about, but right now Rei occupies himself by biting down on the juncture between Rin’s neck and shoulder and tightening his grip on Rin’s hip. Rin’s sharp teeth catch on his earlobe and Rei stutters twice before he can gasp “Frangipani” and let them into the Prefect’s bathroom.

The golden-framed painting on the wall is absent of its resident mermaid today. The paintings are probably busy discussing the Quidditch results. Rei breathes a sigh of relief and promptly forgets whatever he was thinking about when Rin’s tongue snakes into his open mouth. Rin’s robes and shirt are off lightning-fast and his hands are busy shedding Rei’s heavy Quidditch gear and pulling at his gloves. Rei runs his palms down Rin’s sides and beneath his trousers to grab his-

There is a small splash behind Rin and they both turn around slowly, expecting to have to drive Moaning Myrtle from the bathroom for the sixteenth time this year. Nanase Haruka blinks at them, everything below the top of his head completely submerged in the pool.

Rei hears a shriek, belatedly registering that it came from himself. Rin launches himself in front of Rei protectively, two arms covering his own chest and face flushed an impressive tomato red.

“Haru. What. The. Fuck.”

Haruka pokes at one of the buttons on the side of the tub. Rei watches in horrified awe as the faucet sprays out fat golden bubbles that smell distinctly like pineapple.

“I come here to feel the water sometimes. The other bathrooms don’t have pools.”

Rei can practically see Rin’s soul shriveling up, but he has to give him credit for how composed he sounds. “Haru, you’re not a Prefect _or_ a Quidditch Captain.”

“So?”

“ _So, how are you here._ ”

“Makoto gave me the password.” Haruka blinks, and then seems to come to a belated realization. “I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.”

Rin slaps his forehead. Rei wonders if Makoto will be receiving a lecture about appropriate captain behavior soon. (Rin appeared to be strangely lenient during the infamous hoarding-giant-kittens-in-the-Quidditch-pitch incident. If Rei recalls correctly, he and Haruka even joined forces to cajole extra mackerel fillets out of the kitchen elves, while the Ravenclaws were working on reversing the Enlargement charm that one Gryffindor first-year had accidentally inflicted on her pets without causing any painful side effects.)

“Haru,” Rin bites out, “get _out._ ”

There is a small tussle over the bathtub that involves Rin getting sprayed with a strongly floral-scented pink jet from a strategically placed faucet and much thrashing around. Haru is dragged to the door (what kind of person bathes in swimwear?) and manages a “good game, Rei,” before Rin throws his uniform and red tie after him and shuts the door soundly.

“Where were we?” he turns around, trying to crack his signature smirk, which falters immediately when Rei bursts into helpless cackles.

“We can start with the fact that you smell like cherry blossoms, Rin-san,” he manages before breaking into laughter again.

“And _you_ shrieked like a banshee when you saw Haru, I’m not even exaggerating!” Rin retorts sharply. He sniffs his own hair. “And what’s wrong with cherry blossoms?”

There really is nothing wrong with the cherry blossoms, Rei thinks as he pulls Rin closer and inhales his scent, his natural musk still present under the cloying perfume. And if they get into a splash war in the impressive ‘bathtub’ and Rin dunks Rei’s head underwater at one point, no desolate ghost or imposter Seeker is present to witness it. Rei intends to make the most out of the remaining fifteen minutes, after all.

And all the time in the world after that, but that’s a given. 


End file.
